


Clubbing

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, No Rules 'verse, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always better when they're out of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> The 5th Day of Christmas for [wiccabex](http://wiccabex.livejournal.com) because she still loves this 'verse and, honestly, I've missed writing in it. :)

"You started without me."

The voice is a low purr in his ear, but the hands that come to rest on his rolling hips are hard, possessive, and Jake smiles. He reaches an arm back, hooks it around Josh's neck. "Maaaaaybe."

"Slut," Josh says, laughing softly as he bites at the soft skin just below Jake's ear.

The sensation sends a shiver ripping up Jake's spine, amplified by the X coursing through his blood. _Fuck_. He continues to dance as Josh mouths at his ear. "You love it," he says, fingers tightening in Josh's hair.

"Because you're so good at it." Another bite, followed by a lick, and one hand delves into Jake's front pocket. "Did you bring enough to share with the class? Oh, you _did_."

Jake's eyes open and focus on the small, white pill that Josh holds up in front of him. He smiles and pokes out his tongue. When Josh settles the tablet on the end of his tongue, Jake twists.

Before he's settled into his new position, Josh sucks the X from his tongue. Jake chases it. Josh's resultant laugh vibrates through his body as their tongues tangle, slide together. The music is loud, pounding into him, through him, and he lets his hips roll against Josh's.

The kiss is dark and tangled, promising pleasure and pain, and Jake thinks it's been too long since he's had bruises on his body, the imprint of Josh's hands a stark frame across his hips. He surges up, forward, pressing hard against Josh as his hand tightens in the silky hair wrapped around his fingers.

Jake knows it hurts, just he like he knows Josh doesn't want gentle.

Not tonight.

"Want you," he whispers against Josh's lip when the kiss ends, and he sees the flare of lustwantneed _now_ in the dark depths of Josh's eyes. _Perfect_.

"What're we waiting for?"

Jake throws his head back, laughs. "Well, if you want the whole club to watch..."

"Fuck that," Josh growls, fingers tight to the point of pain where his hand curls over Jake's hip. "They've got a men's room."

_Now you're talking_. Jake grins, slow and wicked, and licks his lips. A dark thrill shoots through him, curling low in his abdomen, when Josh's eyes drop to follow the movement. "Well, then," he says as he grinds against Josh, their erections rubbing through the layers of denim, "let's go."

"Whore," Josh murmurs, leaning in to lick against the seam of Jake's mouth, teeth catching his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Your whore," Jake replies, panting against Josh's lips, skin pebbling as they pass through the crowd.

"Gonna make you _scream_ ," Josh promises, and Jake shivers again.

He knows Josh can make him scream without even trying. In fact, he's counting on it.


End file.
